swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Arbitrator
Created by Scyphion Basic Info Real Name: Ryuu Takeshi Game Name: Arbitrator Age: 17 Birthday: August 23 Gender: Male Hometown: Sendai, Tohoku Player Type: Beater, Clearer, Solo, Pkker Status: Alive Current Family: Mamoru Takeshi and Amaya Sasaki Stats Strength: 25 Constitution: 19 Dexterity: 25 Intelligence: 19 Charisma: 2 Willpower: 20 Perception: 17 Weapons of Choice *Throwing Knives (Any ranged weapon really) *One Handed Straight Sword *Two Handed Straight Sword Background Ryuu’s parents were extremely high-ranking agent for Japan’s military. Their involvement with the military made it so that they were rarely home. Ryuu hardly got to see them at all, but they did not just give him to some person to look after him while they were away. They took him to their most trusted family friends, the Takeshi family. Though he had no actual siblings, he looked to the Takeshi’s oldest son, Mamoru, as though he was his older brother. Ryuu, as a little kid, would watch Mamoru play online games for hours. That’s how Ryuu got his love for gaming. As he grew older, Mamoru left for college. While Mamoru was away, Ryuu came across a note on Mamoru’s dresser that talked about beta testing a game called Sword Art Online. After a quick call, Mamoru said he could take his place since he didn’t have much time for gaming anymore. Ryuu took up the persona of Arbitrator (Master in Latin), a person who always was on the front lines and protected those around him. After he got to Floor 12 with a player he befriended, under the name of Kala (A female player he found), his life took a quite demented turn. His mother had died on a mission that went awry. Though Ryuu took the news surprisingly well, his father did not. While trying to rid himself of everything that reminded him of her, he signed Ryuu over to an experimental government program. Ryuu was visited by a man that everyone referred to only as the Black Knight and take to a government facility in the middle of nowhere. He was then altered to be faster, stronger, and more intelligent than the normal human, basically a “super-agent.” He was then trained with the most brutally circumstances to be used in Japan. It wasn’t long until they say that Ryuu was not the type of person that they needed for their missions. He couldn’t just go killing whoever they told him to kill. He would always demand a reason, before he would do anything. For this reason, Project Reaper, for that’s what it was called, was discontinued, but the government would not release him from military custody. Suddenly though, he was released, but the alterations that were done to him were completely permanent, so he would never be able to be normal again. On the way to his new home, he found out the reason was that Mamoru had been at court with both the Black Knight and all of the military and somehow won. Elated to have a real home again, and not have to undergo those horrible training exercises, he found out, while he was away, Mamoru had gotten married to a very kind woman named Amaya Sasaki. He did not return to school though since he had already been taught most of the stuff, but he got back into gaming rather quick. He found out that that Sword Art Online was going to have its official release in two days. He just had to have it. It was his only way to escape the modifications that the scientists made on his body. So he used some of the connections he still had, to get it, without the hassle of waiting in line. When he started it up, he decided he would adopt his old name, Arbitrator, the Reaper. Contrary to what his title might insinuate, he did not kill anybody, but he racked havoc upon monsters. That’s when Kayaba announced his death game.Even through the despair, Arbitrator and Kala agreed upon being married, but before that could officially happen, Kala died in a Pker ambush.(Possibly led by Hisae, but he doesn't know for sure) Arbitrator went into complete shock for the next few weeks, when he wouldn't speak to anyone, sleep, or even eat. He blamed himslef for her death and severed all relationships with those around him, becoming a true solo player (He wouldn't even speak with other players, unless he absolutely had to). He vowed not to have to go through that pain again and to bring to justice those responsible for Kala's death. On his hunt for the Pkers, he came across a lone Pker of the name Frigus. Surprisingly, Arbitrator was content with just walking by, since he knew this guy wasn't in the group that killed Kala. (He was much too tall.) The only problem was that the player decided he wanted Arbitrator's weapons, so he attacked him. After a long battle and a few health potions, Arbitrator came out alive walking over a dispersed pile of polygons. From then on, Pkers looked upon him with a special fear, since Arbitrator kept his level hiden. All they could see was his name, and all they new was that he was either a powerful ally (Not really since he's a solo) or a deadly enemy. Personality He is a quiet person who uses his actions more than his words to get his point across. He is very strong willed, but does not force his will upon others. He is vicious when he is angry. He has a strong sense of justice. He is determined to become strong enough to bring down all the pkers in the game. Theme Song Arbitrator used to listen to epic genre music, and loved Guardians at the Gate. He always listened to it during intense training exercises and boss fights. It seemed to give him the strength and focus to make it through anything. It changed though when Kala died, and he cut himself off of society. He now switches between How the World Sees You and sometimes Oedipus Rex, when he is fighting a Pker or a powerful enemy. I will make Kala's and Frigus's pages later. -- Scyphion --